hush, baby
by ohheysugar
Summary: AU. "I said I'd never let you go, and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall, and I always meant it." As the song played, and I swayed, I fell in love with the enemy. Sasuke. —SasuSaku
1. hi, it's nice to meet you

Title: hush, baby

**Note: **Hey guys! What's up? Yeah, this is a new baby. There's probably mistakes all over the place since I have no wish to edit it. If there is please point it out so I can go back and fix it. Thanks!

Also, please please please REVIEW. I do enjoy reading them. They always encourage me to keep writing, and chances are I'll write faster. So just drop a review! :)

* * *

I found the entire thing complete bullshit.

I mean, really? Moving during my senior year? It was bullshit and I wanted to hit something. Like my mom. Did she have to take the job? Seriously. But I wouldn't do that because she's my mother and I love her.

Sometimes.

Couldn't I have finished high school? Then they could move all they want. I missed Suna. It was cold, dumb, and smelly in Konoha.

We pulled up to the front of some two-story house. It's cute, I had to admit. But it wasn't _home. _And I kind of hated everyone at this point.

I MOVED IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SENIOR YEAR.

I will never, ever forgive my mom.

Mom looked over and smiled, "This is our new home, kiddo."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right. Suna was home.

She sighed and patted my knee gently, "Sakura, please."

I sighed, too. Mom said she was sorry a billion and one times. But it still doesn't change the fact that they ripped me away from my home. From my friends. I look at the house then back at her, "Let's get the stuff out of the car."

She nodded, smiled, and jumped out of the car. I followed suit, and looked behind us, found my dad getting out of the moving truck. I went to the back of the car and grabbed my luggage. I trudged up the front porch, unlocked the door with the spare key Mom had given to me.

When I swung open the door, I did a double take. Mom had never shown me the new house, something about "surprises". The house was beautiful. The entire first floor was open floor. And by the kitchen was a staircase. Mom came up behind me, smiling like she was on top of the world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I nodded, because it is.

"Your rooms upstairs, second door on the left." I picked up two of my suitcases and head upstairs. When I step into the door, I cried a little. The entire room was pink.

_Pink. _

LIKE MY DAMN HAIR.

I breathed in and out, closed my eyes, and yelled.

"Mom!"

I heard the _thud thud thud _of footsteps on the stairs. Mom came into view, wide eyed and scared, "What? What's wrong?"

I stretched my arms out, "The room is pink! Pink!"

Mom sighed, shook her head and smiled tightly, "I know. But it's okay. We'll paint over it. Tomorrow. We can go first thing in the morning."

I groaned, "I don't want to paint it. I want to go home."

"Sakura," Mom's eyes were desperate. "this is your new home."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Unfortunately."

"Tomorrow we can go buy you paint." I nodded and watched as she closed the door behind her. I looked around the spacious room. It had two large windows, a spacious closet and nothing else. But I guest I was supposed to fill in the rest. I sat on the ledge of the window, watched as the day passed. Something caught the corner of my eye and I looked over to the other window.

The other window was on the side of the house, right across someone's window. That someone was walking around, undressed, and totally oblivious to me. I walked over and stood. The person was a guy.

A really hot guy.

He had a tattoo that ran along his forearm and a saying written along his ribs. He was naked, with only a towel around his waist. Someone emerged and stood next to him by the window. She reached up, intertwined her fingers into his hair and lifted herself up. I watched as they made out, my eyes never looking away.

I couldn't.

You know when you see something really gross or disturbing and you don't wanna look but you still do? That's how I felt right now. The guy lifted the girl up, wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her against the window and then the towels started coming out.

The something horrific happened.

The guy opened his eyes, locked his gaze with mine, and didn't look away.

I stumbled backwards, eyes wide. I tripped over my own feet and fell on my ass.

Oh for the love of God!

I scrambled up gripping the shades that were hanging on the window and pulled them down. The last thing I saw was his smirking face.

Five minutes later Dad came into the room, mattress sliding the floor. He smiled when he saw me, "Hey. You alright?"

I blinked, "Yeah... Uh, yeah I'm fine. Where's the frame?"

I watched dad grimace, "I don't really have time to set it up right now. Can it wait till tomorrow?"

I waved him off, "Just bring up the pieces and the tools. I'll put it together."

He stared at me, "Honey you're..."

"What? A women?"

"Tiny."

Oh for fucks sake, "I'm not!"

"You're barley over five feet!"

I barred my teeth at him, "Please, just bring up the bed frame."

He sighed, "I can do it."

"No."

"Fine."

He disappeared and came back with my mom. They were both holding pieces of my bed frame. They made a couple more trips and I assessed all the pieces. My dad came back with one of his tool boxes and set it down next to me.

"Please be careful."

I rolled my eyes and shooed him out, "I'll be fine."

Ten minutes later I was sweating more than a marathon runner. I peeled off my sweatshirt which left me in my tank top and sports bra. I peeked out the window and saw that the guy was gone. I sighed, lifted up the blinds and opened the window.

The thick material of my sweat pants doesn't help though. I sighed, my hands found their way into my hair. I stare down at the pieces of bed frame.

Wow, this was harder than I thought. I sighed, again, and bent down.

Sixty minutes later and I had it done. But I was sweating so much it looked like I just showered. I stepped around the bed and went to the door.

"Mom?" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn on the AC?"

"Sorry honey. We won't have electricity till tomorrow."

I groaned, of course we wouldn't . This day was getting better and better.

I stepped back into my room and took out my phone. I looked at the time. It was only two. I left my room and made my way downstairs. Mom and dad where setting up the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Mom looked up, startled.

"Sakura, will you get that?"

When I opened the door I was greeted by a tall redhead. She smiled at me, her white teeth shimmering in the daylight.

"Hi, neighbor!" Before I could even get out a 'hello' I was swept into thin arms.

"Karin," there was a deep, lazy drawl coming from behind her. "no one wants you touching them."

"Shut up, you fatass!"

The arms disappeared and I stepped back. I looked behind her shoulder and there stood the guy from the window. I could feel the red creeping up onto my cheeks. I looked down at my sock clad feet, completely embarrassed. The redhead, Karin, shoved the guy. She turned back to me, her one thousand watt smile in place.

"Hi, I'm Karin. And this asshole is my cousin, Sasuke."

Okay. So to say I was shocked would be and understatement. They looked nothing alike. Karin had red hair and light brown eyes. Sasuke had black hair that was almost blue and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi." I don't know if I really say it, but Karin smiled. "I'm Sakura."

Karin laughed, her red hair falling over her shoulder. She was beautiful, and I was a little jealous. She smiled, again, "What a fitting name. So why is your hair pink?"

I sighed inwardly. Of course. People always questioned my hair color. "I don't know."

She looked confused, her eyebrows frowning, "What?"

I laughed a little, "My hair is natural. We just don't know why."

I heard a snort from behind her. I made eye contact with Sasuke, he looked bored. As if this entire thing was a waste of his time.

Well excuse me.

"Anyways," Karin beamed at me. "we came to welcome you to the neighborhood."

I smiled, "Thanks. Uhm, I would invite you in but the place is a mess and we don't have electricity."

Karin waved her hand in the air, dismissing my statement, "That's okay. My mom just sent us over to give you this."

She moved aside and Sasuke extended his hand. There was a basket, which reminded me a lot of _Little Red Riding Hood._ Which made me laugh since Karin was a red-head.

When I didn't take the basket right away, Sasuke stared at me. And at that moment my mind decided this was a good time to shut everything out and take him in. Sasuke was... Sasuke was hot. With a capitol H and a extra t.

He was tall... Which wasn't saying much since I was so short. But the guy was tall. I barley reached his shoulder. His eyes were emotionless, but they turned annoyed when I just stared at him.

Then I blushed when I realized I saw him having sex earlier. I gripped the handle of the basket and took it from him. He rolled his eyes, retreating his hand. He turned towards Karin.

"If you're not in the car in two minutes I'm leaving you here."

Then he jogged down my porch stairs and made his way across the yard in slow, long strides. Karin shook her head, her long red hair flowing around her.

"Ignore him. He can be an ass sometimes." I watched as her red lips parted and she smiled. "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen," her smile widened.

"So, you're a senior?" I nodded. And when I didn't think her smile could get any bigger it did.

"Awesome! Me too! I guess I'll see Monday?"

I smiled, "I guess you will."

She turned around, made her way down the stairs. When she was halfway across the yard she stopped. Her body turned towards me, "I really like your nose ring. And your face! Which means I really like you!"

I laughed, "You don't even know me. But, thanks."

She waggled her finger at me, "Yeah. But you and my family are neighbors!"

She turned and jogged her way towards the driveway. A '67 Chevy Impala was pulling out of the driveway. I watched as she jogged to the passengers side, but the driver begin backing out of the drive way. I watched as Karin puffed out a breath, hands on her hips.

"Sasuke! Seriously!"

My eyes darted to Sasuke. He was smirking, one hand on the steering wheel, the other was flicking Karin off. She darted towards the passengers seat, her heels clinking against the pavement. Then when she got in the car he backed out all the way. When they passed my house, Karin waved at me. But before I could wave back they were already gone.

* * *

By eleven the house was mostly done. And I was just done. I was tired and my room wasn't even a room yet. I still hadn't upacked anything yet since I wanted to wait until I had finished painting my room.

Mom promised she would let me buy paint tomorrow. And I would be. The whole room was giving me a headache. I sighed and sat on the bed. I watched, through half-lidded eyes, as headlights painted the walls of my room. I listened as the engine of a car pulled up into the neighbors driveway. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep. But then I realized I was laying in my own sweat. I groaned, getting up, only pausing long enough to watch Sasuke get out. I went over to my suitcase and opened it, grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and tank top. I tiptoed across the hall the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, because I was too tired to actually do more then quickly wash my hair and body, I was ready for bed. I listened to the steady beating of the rain. When I walked into my bedroom I shivered. The winter air was seeping onto my wet hair. I made my way to the window, ready to close it, when I saw the silhouette of someone. I squinted my eyes through the storm. My stomach clenched and I bit my bottom lip.

This was scary.

You know those stupid girl in those scary movies? They're usually the school slut, and even though I wasn't a slut I was being the stupid girl.

Lighting illuminated the dark night, making it seem day, followed loud boom of thunder cut through the quiet atmosphere. I shrieked when the face on the outside of my window was shown.

I jumped from the window. Then, two seconds later, the light came on in Sasuke's room. He was smirking, and even though our windows were at least ten feet away I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"You asshole!" I whispered, because I knew he couldn't hear me. But his smirk became a chuckle. I sneered at him and raised my middle finger. His chuckle died down and he smirked at me again.

Fine, asshole. Game on.


	2. hello, it's nice to watch you have sex

Title: hush, baby

**Note: **Thanks for all the follows... Now please, _please _review!

* * *

_"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall, and I always meant it."_

I was pretty sure the pounding was coming from my head. But when I opened my eyes my brain didn't clench at the sunlight. I sat up and listened. The pounding started sounding like a beat. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and listened. Then I realized it was coming from outside the window. I sighed and patted around the bed for my phone to look at the time.

It was eleven in the morning.

Who listened to that loud of music in the morning?

_"You'll always find me right there, again."_

I glared as I stood up from the bed. I made my way over to the window and stared right into Sasuke's. I watched as he made his way around his room, picking up things from the floor and bobbing his head to the music. When he didn't feel my glare on him I got even more pissed.

I jogged down the stairs, out the front door, and grabbed a rock. I trudged up the stairs and to my room. I gripped the window and pulled it up. I pulled my arm back and chucked the rock at the window. When a _crack _echoed through the quiet morning I stopped breathing. Then my terror intensified when Sasuke's head whipped around and stared at the crack, then at me. I watched as he walked to the window and stared at the broken glass.

His eyes traveled to me and he just stared. And even though there was glass between us I could still hear his voice through the small hole in his window.

"You bitch."

I blinked. _Well then. _I glared at him, all my anger pushing the terror out.

"Turn down your music."

Then I slammed the window shut, stood back, and flipped him the bird. I smirked when I saw him saying things. But I couldn't make it out past the music and the glass between us.

He glared one last time before pulling the blinds down. I sighed and waited for the music to turn down, but it didn't. I glared at the sighed of his house. Sasuke was a Class A Asshole.

I made my way downstairs, Mom was shuffling around the almost finished kitchen, putting things where they belonged. I went to the fridge that had little to no food and took out milk, then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the cereal. I looked around the kitchen for the bowls, but came up blank.

"Where are the bowls?"

Mom looked over at me, pointed to the cabinet above my head, "Right in there."

I turned around and pulled the door open. The bowls where on the top shelf. Seriously? I stood on my tiptoes and grazed the bowls. I heard mom sigh behind me and her thin arm came into my line of vision.

"I honestly don't know how you got the short genes."

"Grandma."

Mom laughed, her eyes twinkling. And I realized that for the first time in a long time she looked happy. When she spoke her voice was cheerful, "Grandma was tiny. Just like you."

I rolled my eyes when she pinched my cheeks, "Please move the bowls down a shelf."

Mom smiled, nodded, and ushered me to get my food. I poured my food and made my way into the finished living room. Dad was pushing a desk through the front door.

"Hey, Sak." I nodded at him, but didn't say anything. I chewed as I watched him push the desk down the hall, and into a room that was probably Mom's office. I sat down on the couch. Just as I was making myself comfortable a knock came from the door. I pushed myself up, walked to the door, and opened it. In the doorway stood three people.

A woman, man, and...

Sasuke.

What the hell. I was still chewing when the woman said hello.

"Herro." Well my manners where gone. I smiled slightly and swallowed over the cereal in my mouth. "Sorry."

The woman was still smiling. "That's okay. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Sakura Haruno."

I don't even know why I said my entire name. Really, who said there entire name when introducing themselves to people. But the woman just kept smiling.

"Well I'm Mikoto, this is my husband Fugaku, and you meant my son the other day Sasuke... Uchiha." I realized "Uchiha" was added as an afterthought. She was trying to make me feel less embarrassed.

"Sak, who's at the door?" Mom came out of the kitchen, blond hair flying behind her. She smiled at the Uchiha's.

"Hi, I'm Mebuki," Mom held out her hand and Mikoto took it. Then my dad came into the living room introducing himself. My eyes flickered over to Sasuke's, I wasn't even surprised that he was glaring at me. So, I smiled. He mouthed the word "bitch". Asshole.

"Do you want to come in? The house is still a mess though."

Mikoto waved her off, "Actually we," she put her arm around Fugaku's waist and in return he put his around her shoulders. "were hopping you'd come over tonight for dinner."

Sasuke snorted and it sounded like he said, "Not all of us."

My glare intensified. What a prick.

Mom beamed, "Of course!"

Mikoto beamed back, "Great! Be over at six."

Everyone was fucking beaming at this point but me and Sasuke. Little did our parents know me and Sasuke weren't off to a great start. I watched as the Uchiha's turned and left.

"Oh my," Mom's fingers were on her lips in thought. "I'll have to make a desert! Sakura, can you please do me a favor?"

I sighed, but nodded, "Can you run down to the store and get us some food?"

I blanched, "Mom I don't even know where anything is!"

"Oh, right." Mom walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a paper. Then she began drawing directions. I glanced at the paper then at her.

"How do you know where it is?"

"We passed it on the way here," she continued drawing for five more minutes then handed me the paper. I looked down at the poor drawing of streets. But the market wasn't that far away.

"Do you know where I can get paint?"

Mom grimaced, "No, but I'm sure the people at the store do."

I sighed, "Okay. Make a list of things you need."

I put the bowl that I set on the counter into the sick and ran upstairs. I pulled on a pair of dark blue sweats and a military grey colored fleece top. I grabbed my moccasins and socks. I put them on them grabbed my wallet out of my purse. I made my way downstairs, into the kitchen were mom was straightening up. She glanced at me and smiled.

"You're the best daughter in the world."

"You only have one daughter," I smiled at her, despite myself. She handed me money and shooed me out of the door. I managed to grab the keys and my jacket before I was completely thrown out of my own house.

* * *

It took me two hours to get from the grocery store to the hardware store and finally back home. I pulled into the driveway, pulling out the paint can and supplies out with me. On my way up the stairs I saw Sasuke's car pull up into the driveway. He got out of the car, and I watched as someone came out of the passengers side. Two seconds later I realized that it was the girl I had seen with him yesterday.

I scoffed and went inside. Mom can into the living room, her smile bright as day, "Where are the groceries?"

"In the car," she nodded and called to my dad to help her bring them in. I walked to my room, put my things down, and took off my jacket. I pulled my bed from against the wall. I stripped the mattress, took the sheets and set them in the hallways. I grabbed my suitcases and pulled them out into the hallway. I opened the window so the paint fumes wouldn't consume me.

The color of the paint was my favorite color: baby blue. I ripped open the packet that had had everything for painting, popped the lid open, and poured the paint into the paint tray.

Five minutes into the painting I started hearing noises from next door. Thinking it was just Sasuke, but then the moans started. I listened as the high pitched moans got louder and louder.

Of for fuck's sake.

I walked to the window intending to close my window, but the sight in the window had be stopping. The girl was pressed against the window, her breasts pressed tightly against it. Sasuke was behind her, his tattooed forearm holding her to him.

His eyes met mine, his eyes held a glare. But he didn't look away, and neither did eye. We stared at each other the entire time, then finally the girl's scream broke the daze and I watched. His eyes clenched close and I heard a barley audible grunt.

Oh.

My.

God.

I just watched Sasuke have sex...

AGAIN.

I stumbled over myself, trying to get as far away from the window. I went to close the blinds but realized that I had taken them off. I fell onto my ass and felt the rush of blood flooding my face.

I HAD DINNER LATER WITH HIM.

When I popped my head over the window sill, I sighed. He wasn't there anymore.

I wished Sasuke wasn't going to be having sex a lot.

* * *

My wishes weren't answered.

Sasuke and the girl had sex three more times. And even with the window closed, I could still hear her moans. And it was the worst thing in the world. By five I was done. Mom hurried me into the bathroom, after I came downstairs, and told me to shower.

I dressed in ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and my moccasins. Mom was fussing around the finally finished kitchen. She shoved the desert into my hand, then ushered me to the front door, where Dad stood.

He rolled his eyes when he saw my pushing me, "Your mother."

"My mother, indeed." Then we laughed. Mom came in two minutes later.

"Okay, we are on our best behavior. Right?"

"Right."

Then, just like that, we were at the Uchiha door.

Mikoto answered the door, stood aside, and let us in. She guided us into the dinning room where dinner was set up. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. And I thought he wouldn't even be at dinner, until he came in five minutes later.

I didn't dare make eye contact with him.

And I didn't, until Mikoto started bringing him into conversation.

"Sasuke, here is a junior in college."

I nodded, swallowing my food.

"How old are you, Sakura?"

"Seventeen." I'm not even sure I said it. I'm not even sure I said anything, but somehow I ended up in the basement of the Uchiha house.

Sasuke looked beyond annoyed, I'm pretty sure he didn't even want me alive, much less in his basement. He turned on his PS3, plopped down on the couch, then ignored me.

"So," I drawled, standing at the foot of the stairs, ready to flee at anytime. "is this what you do for fun."

"Yup."

Well then. I sighed, crossed the room, and sat next to him.

"Listen, I know we don't really know each other. And you seem not to like me very much. But my mom wants me to like it here. So, let's just pretend we get along, okay?"

Sasuke looked from his game to me, "Why are you here?"

"My mom got a job offer."

"No." He sighed, like he was dealing with a child, "Why are you _here."_

"Oh. Because I'm trying to please my mom."

"That's your problem."

I stared at him. I didn't know what he meant. I didn't have a problem. I just wanted Mom to be happy. I wanted to see the light come back into her eyes.

"What?"

Sasuke resumed his game, "Stop trying to please everyone."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

That was the million dollar question. I didn't say anything, not until my mom called me upstairs and we were leaving. I looked him straight in the eyes and said three words that no one understood, but him.

"I don't know."

And he didn't say anything, just nodded.


End file.
